There are many applications in which there is a need to control the back pressure of a fluid flowing in a system. For example, in the drilling of oil wells it is customary to suspend a drill pipe in the well bore with a bit on the lower end thereof and, as the bit is rotated, to circulate a drilling fluid, such as a drilling mud, down through the interior of the drill string, out through the bit, and up the annulus of the well bore to the surface. This fluid circulation is maintained for the purpose of removing cuttings from the well bore, for cooling the bit, and for maintaining hydrostatic pressure in the well bore to control formation gases and prevent blowouts, and the like.
In those cases where the weight of the drilling mud is not sufficient to contain the bottom hole pressure in the well, it becomes necessary to apply additional back pressure on the drilling mud at the surface to compensate for the lack of hydrostatic head and thereby keep the well under control. Thus, in some instances, a back pressure control device is mounted in the return flow line for the drilling fluid.
Back pressure control devices are also necessary for controlling “kicks” in the system caused by the intrusion of salt water or formation gases into the drilling fluid which may lead to a blowout condition. In these situations, sufficient additional back pressure must be imposed on the drilling fluid such that the formation fluid is contained and the well controlled until heavier fluid or mud can be circulated down the drill string and up the annulus to kill the well. It is also desirable to avoid the creation of excessive back pressures which could cause the drill string to stick, or cause damage to the formation, the well casing, or the well head equipment.
The back pressure control devices, or drilling chokes, are typically placed near the well with remote control and monitoring stations. Local or visual position indicators for drilling chokes, such as those placed between the choke bonnet and the actuator, must attach directly to the drilling choke, which necessarily places the position indicator in a hazardous and harsh environment. For remote monitoring, drilling chokes are often provided with digital or pneumatic position indicators. Digital position indicators are electronic, requiring special certifications and construction to be suitable for the operating conditions. Pneumatic position indicators necessarily fail when system air pressure is lost.